


Fooled around and fell in Love

by LadyChef



Series: Fooled Around [1]
Category: James Bond (Craig movies)
Genre: Fluff, Love, M/M, angst (Mild), mild violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-26
Updated: 2014-09-26
Packaged: 2018-02-18 19:35:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2359748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyChef/pseuds/LadyChef
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Q wants to move in and further the relationship...James is being Stubborn saying no... Alec has a plan to make it happen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fooled around and fell in Love

**Author's Note:**

> Mild angst and fluff.. wrote this a while back so pardon the mistakes.

Q was standing at his table that resides in front of the big screen, elegant fingers dancing swiftly over the keyboard as he keys in codes to assist 006 on his mission in Tangiers.  
He knew that James was behind him a few paces away watching him but he chose to ignore him, as he has for a week now. 

He was ignoring him because James has refused to further their relationship by sharing a flat. Q had argued that it would be more economical for them to have one flat instead of paying for two and deciding which flat to go to after a date or work. James said at times he likes to be alone and come home to quiet and that he didn't want Q's cat Whovian in his flat.  
So Q had decided to ignore him and make him suffer by not coming over at all or say he is too busy to go out. Alec knew what was going on because James had gotten drunk and told him, he laughed at James and said he was besotted with the boffin, James had drunkenly thrown him out of his flat. 

Alec came up on the comm and asked Q how the fight was going, Q narrowed his eyes and looked back at James who shrugged. They could both hear Alec laughing until Q sent a loud shrill of a sound over the comm that caused Alec to shout in pain. 

“Very funny Q...very funny. Hey, since you are not too busy now with James how about us getting drinks when I get back.” Q turned and looked at James then back to the screen where he could see the red light indicating Alec. James had narrowed his eyes and was waiting to hear what Q would say. 

“I think that would be a fine idea Alec, I predict you will be back in about a day so how about then around 8pm?” Q said in his posh voice. James' hands were now fists and slowly he was making his way to Q when he heard Alec aloud on the comms. 

“Can't wait Q... Oh and James if you are there...Don't expect him home early!” Alec was laughing when James got up to the table and grabbed Q's headset. 

“You put one hand on him and you will wish you were dead, do you hear me, he is mine!” James got even angrier when he heard Alec continue to laugh, when he looked at Q, he could see his face becoming really red from the embarrassment of him shouting at Alec about who belonged to who. 

“007!.. get out...NOW!” Q all but yelled, scaring the people around them. James stood there and opened his mouth to say something when Q pointed to the door, his head held high and his chin determined.  
James tossed down the earpiece and stomped towards the door, he looked back at Q how had crossed his arms and was glaring at James. He opened the doors and left. 

Picking up the earpiece, Q cut off the open mic and talked to Alec softly and asked him why he did that? Alec laughed and explained that James needed to know he may have competition for you affections and maybe it would shove him in the right direction to further the relationship.  
“Are you up for a game Q...maybe show James that he is being a stubborn arse?” Q contemplated this scheme then had to ask.  
“What if he doesn't take the bait, I mean he could just dump me and move on, then what will I do?” Q had walked into his office then as he spoke. 

“Trust me Q, he cares deeply about you and he wants you to move in but he is scared, we have to show him that you are not some toy he can put away when he is done playing.” He agreed with Alec and they began coming up with a scheme, nothing too extreme, because Q said he didn't want to scare off James. 

@----}-------

 

James went to the nearest pub and sat down. The bartender didn't bother having a conversation with him because of the look on his face. James ordered his scotch and drank till his mind began to numb.  
The thought of Alec having his Q, was something James did not like, even though he and Alec had been friends for lifetime. On his second bottle his mind started imagining Alec and Q in different scenarios and it only fueled his anger more. He could see Alec having Q under him, his hands in that lush dark hair of his. Q clinging to Alec as their bodies shined with sweat. It angered James so much he blindly threw his tumbler against the wall smashing it. The bartender told him to leave, he tossed down a few hundreds and left, heading down the street. 

Q sat at home, his own mind whirling with everything he and Alec had discussed. This would be a dangerous game to play. James wasn't easily tricked and to lie to him was beyond scary. Q stood up and paced, he just wasn't sure if he could go through with this; he loved James so much and only wanted to be in his life more. He could tell James cared by the way they loved on each other but to take the final step and join homes seemed something James just couldn't do. It made Q feel as if James didn't trust him or that Q was merely someone James used to satiate a need. 

Q all but jumped when his mobile went off killing the silence in his flat. Picking it up he saw that James was calling, looking over at the clock he saw it was midnight and he figured James was drunk calling him again. 

“Hello Bond, do you need something?” Q kept his voice normal despite the rampant beating of his heart. James flinched a little hearing his last name used by his Q instead of his first. He let out a long breath, then wiped his face. 

“I just wanted to talk to you, I miss you can I come over?” James was drunk, Q could tell because his words were slightly slurred. Q rubbed his brow and sighed, but held strong, he remembered that Alec said James would call and to just keep him at arms length, teach him that you are not at his beck and call. 

“Bond...I don't need this, I have to be up early tomorrow and I was about to head to my bed, so unless you are being chased by gunmen or stranded in a foreign country I think I will talk to you later.” He could hear James growl slightly and could almost bet he was pacing in his flat just getting angrier by the minute. 

“So you are going to punish me for not moving you in...For Christs sake its only been a year and a half Q, do you want my last name as well...perhaps a ring and a ceremony?” Q huffed at that presumption and hung up on him.  
He would be damned if he would be chastised and belittled for wanting more in the relationship than occasional shags when James was home from a mission.  
He ignored any more calls from James and got ready for bed.

James called just two more times then tossed his mobile aside and walked back over to his mini bar and opened up a new bottle of scotch. Inside the cabinet he saw a bottle of vodka that Alec had bought him, he knew it was expensive and that Alec told him not to drink it without him. A thought of him and Q mocking James as they loved and drank vodka. His anger overtakes him and he throws the bottle against the wall, the crash was loud; glass on the floor, the wall streaked with vodka. James opened the scotch and drank it from the bottle, as he looked at the mess. James decided then, if Alec shagged his Q, they would no longer be friends and that he would kill him. 

 

@------}-------

James was no where to be seen when Alec showed up at MI6 after his mission and debriefing. He sauntered down to Q branch and right up to Q. Hazel eyes turned to look at him and Alec noticed there was no smile on his face, actually Q had dark circles under his eyes.  
Alec took him by the arm and lead him to his office without Q speaking a word. Once inside he sat Q down and asked him.

“Has he been giving you hell?” Q was shocked at how blunt he was and how right he was. James had been avoiding him and only calling when drunk. Q bit his lip and nodded causing Alec to swear in Russian. 

“He calls when he is drunk, telling me that if we do anything together he will leave me but kill you, then begs me to come over or to let him come over but I won't let him.” Q let out a deep breath. Alec smiled at him then softly laughs.

“He really does love you doesn't he...I just don't understand why he won't take that next step, well lets go talk about it over dinner I'm starving.” Q looked at him and was about to say no when he saw a text come up on his mobile. He read it aloud to Alec. 

“Q love...I know he is back, are you going out with him to hurt me...are you dumping me for him... don't...J!”  
Alec's blue eyes went wide then a wicked smile came to his face. He helped Q up and grabbed his coat.  
“Come on, lets go and have some dinner, maybe he will show up and make a scene and beg you to come home with him.” Q was reluctant but gathered up his satchel anyway and left with Alec, leaving R in charge.  
Taking a taxi, they went to a restaurant that he and James would frequent and Q was scared now, what if James did show up; what would he do? Would he grab and beat the shit out of Alec or would he just tell them both to go to hell and leave. Q was beginning to have doubt about this plan of Alec's to make James jealous. 

They sat and ordered some dinner, Alec asked for a nice red wine and as the waiter was pouring, Q could have sworn he saw James but he wasn't sure. They talked about his last mission and then Alec brought up James. 

“Q I think you made yourself to available to him and he was taking it all for granted. With you not speaking to him or seeing him, well that will show him that he has been treating you wrong. You have to show him that you are not so easy a catch. That you deserve love and respect and that he needs to take that next step. I think he is just scared to because he has lost so many.” Q sipped his wine then held the glass in front of him as he looked into it.  
“What if this doesn't work and he actually does dump me, then what?” Q lifted his eyes up to Alec's.  
Alec reached over and placed his hand over one of Q's to comfort him just as James walked up and saw it. For a brief moment Q saw pain on his face and could tell he was hurt by their touching each other. Alec pulled back when he saw that James was next to them.  
“Q...Alec, so you brought him to our restaurant, the one of our first date?” James was looking right at Q then and it caused him to lower his eyes and swallow. Alec stood up and put a hand on James' chest. He looked down at his hand then up to those eyes that are similar to his.  
“It was my idea James, don't punish him, besides what do you honestly care, you use Q and I wont.” A brow raised as he turned to face Alec, the look on his face Alec had seen many times when they were on a mission but it never intimidated him.  
“Why don't you just let us enjoy our dinner?” James moved in real close to Alec and spoke in a quiet voice.  
“He isn't your boyfriend, he is mine...you are only doing this to mess with me, you have no interest in Q or have you suddenly switched teams?” James smirked then turned to Q and offered his hand. 

“Come on we are leaving, we need to talk!” James was looking right at Q and he slowly raised his hazel eyes and looked at his hand then up to him. He then looked at Alec who closed his eyes and shook his head. Q took a deep breath and stood up, Alec looked frustrated and huffed when he saw Q stand up. Q looked right at James then. 

“No...I deserve better than to be your beck and call boyfriend, I want to further this relationship and until you wish it as well, I am going no where with you. I have pride James, you have had people come to you so easily all your life with your charm and good looks but not this time. You should think about this, do you really want me in your life or do you just want me when you want me?” Q touched his face then walked off, Alec followed after laying down some cash for the meal they really didn't finish. James just stood there feeling shock and anger, he turned and watched them both leave and he could feel pain in his chest. A feeling he hasn't felt since Vesper.

 

@-----}--------

Alec got Q home and watched him as he stood by his window and let his emotions erupt. Q stood there holding himself and crying softly. 

“We shouldn't have done that Alec, I really think he wanted to talk it out. We made a mistake.” Q's voice was wavering causing Alec to walk over to him and pull him into an embrace. He held Q against his hard chest and could feel him crying, He held Q until he seemed to relax, he tilted up Q's face and wiped away the tears. He then could tell what drew James into wanting him, even in pain he looked so helpless and ethereal.  
Alec couldn't help himself he leaned in and kissed him softly, gently tasting his lips and gliding his tongue across Q's lush lower lip. 

Q quickly pulled back and away from Alec, long elegant fingers touching his lips. Alec slowly opened his eyes and swore loudly.  
“Shit Q...I am sorry, I didn't mean to do that.” Alec started walking towards the door. Q watched him then joined him at the door.  
“Alec...It's alright, it was just a moment and I know as well as you that it meant nothing. You don't have to go, stay have some tea or I could fix you a scotch or whatever I have.”  
Q was being sincere and he knew it but he thought it best to just leave.  
He smiled at him but shook his head no, reaching up he touched Q's cheek then headed out. Q slowly shut his door then turned to lean against it as thoughts of James entered his mind.  
He had to just glance about his flat to see James; the couch they had loved on as well as the floor in front of his fireplace. Q sighed and remembered the first time they had made love, it was frenzied and passionate. James had been a thorough lover and had made Q feel like no one before him. It was that night that Q knew he was lost forever to James.

James sat at home and let what happened run through his mind. Maybe Q was right, was he just using him instead of building a future. He rubbed his face with his hands then picked up the tumbler of scotch, taking a sip, he thought about how he felt inside at the notion of Q moving in and their relationship becoming more serious. Since they had started seeing each other outside of work, James had been less lonely, less prone to damaging himself with liquor and meds. 

Q made him in a way feel whole and that scared him. Everyone he has ever loved has died, would Q meet the same fate or be the exception. He stood up when he had a knock on his door. Finding Alec on the other side was not what James wanted. He watched Alec just let himself in and head to the bar. James shut the door and put down his glass and headed over to Alec.  
Alec looked in the cabinet and frowned, he couldn't find that bottle of vodka he had given James.  
“What did you do with it James, drink it already?” Alec stood up to find James right behind him and a look on his face as if he wanted to kill him. Alec put his hands up in surrender and as usual had a cocky smile on his face. James grabbed him and threw him against the wall, one large hand around his throat.  
“James relax, you really should calm down.” Alec was smirking now as James let him go and started to walk away. Alec though felt the need to needle him badly.  
“You know James, Q looks very beautiful when he is upset and his lips...his lips are so soft, no wonder you fell for him, I can understand.” Hearing him James lost it and moved so fast that he didn't have time to get away. James threw a fist against his jaw, sending Alec to the floor.  
“You kissed him...YOU kissed him. I should kill you right now!” James yelled as he picked him up and threw him to the wall. Alec could see the hurt in his eyes then watched as his friend slowly calmed down and walk over to the couch and sit down, putting his head in his hands. 

“I've lost him haven't I...to you, I knew he wouldn't stay with me...who wants a broken down death loving alcoholic as a boyfriend anyway.” Alec could hear the pain in his friends voice. He slowly moved over to join him on the couch and rubbed his sore jawline.  
“He doesn't want me James, he pushed me away...He loves you and only you, personally I think its bad taste but who am I to judge?” James looked at him and they both began to laugh. James leaned back against the couch and sighs. 

“James...let him move in, make it official and give the boy what he wants...a life with you, doesn't matter how long or how short, just let him. Besides I think he is good for you.” Alec stood up and they both could hear the bones creak. He turned and looked at James.  
“I'm afraid Alec, what if he is like the others and dies. I cannot lose him, I can't go through that again. I don't think I would recover, he really does mean that much to me.” The emotions coming from his voice shook Alec, so he walked over and put his hand on his shoulder.  
“Brother...The tube could wreck or a taxi could hit him tomorrow, what does that matter, just let him love you and move in...let it happen James.” Alec said his peace then left. James sat there for hours thinking about it. He got up and showered then changed clothes and headed out realizing it was now morning. It was Saturday and he knew that Q had this day off, so he made one stop then headed to Q's flat. 

Q woke up hearing the constant buzzing, as he padded his way to the door to check the camera he had programmed outside. Wearing his pajama bottoms and a Ramones t-shirt, he saw that it was James and sighed. He buzzed him in then undid his locks and alarm.  
James came up in the lift and exited on his floor. Q stood on the other side of the door but he didn't open it. James knocked and when Q opened the door he found James kneeling on one knee with a ring in his hand.  
“I love you...and I need you so badly. Please Andrew will you marry me and move in?” Q's hand flew to his mouth, he couldn't believe it. He saw the emotions in those blue eyes and fell hard to his own knees and hugged him deeply, crying as he said yes over and over. James hugged him hard then lifted him up as he stood. He carried Q into his flat and kicked the door shut. Q had wrapped his legs and arms around him and was kissing him all over his face causing James to laugh. He sat on the couch; setting Q to straddle his lap. He put the ring on one elegant finger then lifted it to his lips. 

“ We can be married now, its legal, but lets get you moved in first and I want to apologize to you for holding off for so long. It was out of fear not in anyway because of you. I thought if you moved in and we were more serious that something would happen to you and I couldn't bear the thought of it. Losing you would kill me more than anyone ever.” James wouldn't look at Q after confessing so Q had to lift his face with his fingers.  
“I love you...what ever happens, happens James. As long as I can be with you, that is all that matters.” Q leaned in and kissed him softly, then slowly the kiss turned more serious and passionate.  
James broke the kiss first and smiled. “What say we use that bed of yours one last time before you move in to my flat.” Q's face lit up and he nodded yes. James took a hold of him and stood up, as they kissed, he carried Q into the bedroom and shut the door. 

End.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments welcome ....


End file.
